Words of the Messiah
by Savol411
Summary: This is a research paper I wrote earlier in my Junior year of High School. This paper talks of items of Pope John Paul II and his works and teachings of the Catholic faith. It goes into detail about how the Pope influenced people around the entire world w


Words Of the Messiah

Throughout time, various humans through their words or writings have successfully influenced an idea of some sort into humans around the world. Pope John Paul II just did not influence people to become more affiliated with the Catholic Church; he created a new era for the Catholic Church to thrive in, brought current Catholics in a closer relation with ordained teachings of God, and attracted non believers to see the light of Christ in their lives. John Paul II did this by breaking "many religious barriers" and "promoting an interfaith" that changed the roles within the Catholic Church. Through Pope John Paul II's words of truth and peace combined with the teaching of Catholicism, he has opened new boundaries to people around the globe to experience a spiritual relationship with the Lord.

Pope John Paul II wasn't always known by whom he is now. His parents, Karol and Emilia Wojtyla gave his real birth name, Karol Wojtyla, to him. John Paul II was born in Wadowice, Poland on 1920 and lived there for several years until he managed to get a job as a chemical worker during World War II. As seen from his pervious life from the popehood, he was not always an ordained man destined to automatically have a spiritual connection with God. John Paul too had lived a normal life and managed a job before realizing that it was not the correct work suited for him. His calling to work for the Lord first started in 1938 when he decided to attend Jaliellonian University in Krakow, Poland to study for the priesthood in an underground seminary. After this, he continued to learn more about Catholicism by attending Krakow University in 1953 to do pastoral work. He then went on to earn a Ph.D. in philosophy on 1956 at Pontifical Anglican University in Rome, followed by his completion of his doctoral thesis at the Catholic University of Lublin in 1957. Over the years of 1958 to 1967, John Paul was elected an Administrator to Krakow, Archbishop of Krakow, and elected Cardinal. Finally completing his voyage to become connected with God in the utmost extreme way, Karol Wojtyla was elected as Pope John Paul on October 16, 1978. As seen from his journey into popehood, it is made clear that Pope John Paul II had many rigorous and studious years of preparing and studying in college, as well as pre-preparation stages that finally prepared him to take on the ultimate responsibility of leading the Catholic Church and its followers. But with all this superfluous amounts of preparing, came a spiritual gift. The ability for Pope John Paul II to influence Catholics as well as non-Catholics with his words of wisdom came naturally to him.

The Pope's impact on global issues is often discussed among world leaders. This leads them to believe that even though they at times do not agree with his decisions and ideas, they do not agree the fact that "his personal integrity ands his power to move and inspire people" really do influence others to make a difference somewhere in the world.

World Leaders see the Pope as a person that is very difficult to not like. When meetings are held with the Pope, he is said to be "an amiable host, conducting the conversation in a fashion so relaxed that the visitor quickly forgets that he is in the presence of His Holiness. These world leaders that meet with the Pope are calm and feel secure when discussing issues of the World with him. Even though the Pope has controversial ideologies compared to other world powers, they still see him as a respectful man who is attempting to bring God closer to people.

Pope John Paul II's words of wisdom has influenced so many people globally, that there are even disputed debates he got involved into that in the end, the arguers started to change sides and agree with him. His words have been especially influential in the former U.S.S.R, Middle East, and Eastern Europe. Some of his heated debates and actions of words have been events as when he played an important role in the downfall of communism in Eastern Europe and Russia when fighting for religious freedom in a communist territory, as well as when he formed forces with Muslim leaders at a United Nations Conference in 1994 to protest an abortion policy. This dispute over abortions came when a United States proposition proposed a nationwide use to encourage abortions. This is when the Pope stepped in, along with Muslim leaders, to protest that abortions should not be used to take a person's life away. Along with the Muslim leaders and his emissaries, they defeated the U.S. proposition. Although the Pope defeated this proposition, other world leaders and critics of his predicted that since the proposition was defeated at the U.N. Conference on Development and Population, this would cause a heated debate and global catastrophe between anti-abortionists and abortionists from around the world.

The Pope is known to stand by his words and not let anything sway his mind, and that is what happened. His critics soon started to die off of criticizing John Paul's view, and slowly other abortionists turned to him and started to view his idea on anti-abortion as the will of God. This shows that when Pope John Paul II stands by his beliefs, there will eventually be other people to soon follow and believe in what he does. John Paul has influenced so many people through his words and actions, that when he faces tough times, his followers are there to back him up when he is in need of help.

The Pope has been known to have issues concerning his health. He was once a climber, skier, and swimmer, but more recently however, he has been faced with several health issues such as a tumor removed from his colon, a tracheotomy, and his ongoing battle with Parkinson's Disease. But this is where the Pope's influence on society comes into play, because since he was the one who brought them closer to God, his followers want to return the favor and help the Pope out with whatever problems are at a concern. Unfortunately, it ended on April 2, 2005 when Pope John Paul II died due to his battle with Parkinson's Disease. This time was a period of grievance and mourning but also happiness and joy. True the Pope's passing was a tragic event that will remain in human's hearts for eternity. But the fact to rejoice is that he was a godly and ordained man who preached the good news of Jesus Christ, God, and the teachings of Catholicism and Christianity. It was the Pope's influential words that brought people of the world together to pray for the recovery and failing health of Pope John Paul, and to allow God to take him into His heavenly kingdom.

Pope John Paul II's words of God and the Catholic Church brought people closer together in Christ and in return, they gave their faith to the Pope. Now many people are able to do this, as these sorts of activists have a certain gift to lead people. Through Pope John Paul II's kind words of wisdom about God and religion, he intensifies the relations of mankind and God and established them closer together then ever before.


End file.
